Talons of Peace
The Talons of Peace are an underground movment devoted to ending the war of Pyrrhia. History The knowledge of the Talons is little at this point. It is known that they were formed under Morrowseer, who acted as a sort of leader. They first made it a point to protect the dragonets of the prophecy of dragonets. They became overprotective, placing Asha, Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and Hvitur to protect them. Hvitur and the Skywing egg were killed by Burn, and Asha died of wounds after returning to the cave. The main cave was located near Queen Scarlet's palace. The cave was home to the dragonets and remaning guardians. They remained active until the intervention of Morrowseer, resulting in an escape attempt. The aftermath resulted in Dune being killed by Scarlet, Webs injured and fleeing, and Kestrel being taken along with the dragonets. Kestrel later escaped with Morrowseer, who allowed Blister to kill her. The remainder of the Talons are unknown on status or location. Kestrel, before departing as the dragonets prepared to go to the Mud Kingdom, mentioned that if they needed to contact her to send a message via "the Dragon of Jade Mountain", who can also be assumed to be a member of the Talons of Peace. List of Members in the Talons of Peace Riptide- He joined just to find out more about his father, Webs, but the other Talons refused to give him the information, so he acted as a spy, giving information about the Seawings to the Talons. Morrowseer- Morrowseer foretold the dragonet prophecy and became the founder of the Talons of Peace, acting as a leader. He appears to care little for most of the dragonets, but takes an interest in Starflight. Blister (arguably)- Blister is known to be conspiring with Morrowseer, but may not be a full member of the Talons. Kestrel- A skywing soldier. Conceived one egg. The egg contained twin dragonets. One with too much fire and one with too little fire. Kestrel fled the kingdom and joined the Talons. She raised the dragonets for 6 years. She was then captured by Scarlet and escaped with the dragonets. She was killed by Blister at the edge of the Sea. Webs- Webs was a soldier of Queen Coral's army. Two years before he fled the kingdom, his son, Riptide, hatched. After he fled, he joined the Talons of Peace. He was chosen to raise the dragonets. He then stole Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery. He escaped before he could be captured by Queen Coral. Webs followed the dragonets to the Bay of a Thousand Scales where he was poisoned by Blister. The dragonets then take him to the Rainforest for treatment. Dune- Little is known about Dune at this point. He was chosen to raise the dragonets and was killed by Scarlet. He is missing one leg and cannot fly, which is why he was chosen for an underground job. He still has a poisonous tail, and can be deadly. He was the kindest toward Sunny out of the three guardians. Asha- Asha is the sister to a MudWing named Cattail, who is the 'blood mother' to Clay, thus, Asha in Clay's aunt. She was chosen as one of the caretakers of the dragonets but died soon after delivering Clay's blood red egg due to the wounds she sustained after getting caught in the crossfire of a battle between Blister and Blaze's forces. Hvitur- The IceWing guardian of the dragonets was murdered the night before the brightest night by Burn due to her distrust of the Prophecy. Crocodile- Crocodile was an infiltrator of the Talons of Peace. She was actually working for the SkyWings. She used her cover to follow Webs and lead the MudWings and SkyWings to the Summer Palace of the Sea, in an attempt to destroy it. She met with Tsunami and company, plus Webs and Riptide (whom they rescued from Queen Coral's prison), as they escaped the Summer Palace. She may have been the third death by Glory's venom. Nautilus- Nautilus in one of the leaders of the Talons of Peace. He tried to kill Webs so that Webs wouldn't ruin the 'backup plan.' Tsunami witnessed him meeting with Riptide just before she met him. Cirrus- An IceWing. He is known to be working with Nautilus and tried to kill Webs, but was stopped by Crocodile. Is is not known if he is alive or not, but there is no evidence he is dead. Category:Historical Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:Historical Events Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:RainWing History Category:Icewing History Category:NightWing History Category:SkyWing History